


The Lemur Trio Part 2: 20,000 Lemurs Under the Sea

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: The Lemur Trio [2]
Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne, Zoboomafoo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to my story The Lemur Garden. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Journey at Sea

So far, you know the characters as Floop, Ricky, and Zoboo. We last heard of them in the gazebo. This very adventure was going to be a pretty wet one.  
One day, their wet adventure started like this: Ricky was in the crow’s nest of their ship with some harpoons. All of the lemurs had a message to find some kind of thing that was sinking ships, and, so far, seven. Floop thought it was a sea monster.  
Suddenly, Ricky saw what it was! He called everyone else up. Then he threw a harpoon, and it made a CLANK! The thing leaped over a rock, over to the side of the boat. Then it went under the ship and poked a hole in it. After the ship was sunk, the three lemurs almost drowned!


	2. The Captain

Soon after, they were lifted by the thing! Once the lemurs noticed that it was just a swordfish-shaped submarine, they started knocking on the roof.  
The knocking stopped by the door opening, and someone that looked like a captain stuck his head out.  
The lemur was a captain. He introduced himself to the group of our already known lemurs.  
His name was Captain Lemo. Our three lemurs didn’t know him long when he opened a huge window. They all saw so many tons of schools of fish. Then all of the lemurs saw a gigantic shark. After the shark passed, the window closed. Lemo let Ricky, Floop, and Zoboo go to bed.


	3. The Sea Lemur

The next morning, the submarine was further than before. Ricky, Floop, and Zoboo went to open the window. Once the window was opened, the lemurs saw what the sea monster was!!  
It was Giant Sea Lemur! Of course, they had never seen one. Then all the lemurs made an escape plan while Captain Lemo was fighting the sea lemur. All the lemurs inside knew that there was a lifeboat hooked up.  
After the lemurs got in the boat, they noticed the boat wasn’t only tied with rope, but CHAIN! Zoboo had a pocket chain cutter. He used it until they heard a voice. It was shouting “whirlpool!”  
So when the submarine was caught, Zoboo kept cutting until the boat broke off. The boat sailed on until the next morning, when it beached somewhere. They woke up, and realized they were now back home. Each lemur went back to their houses but DIDN’T tell about the Giant Sea Lemur. Every day on, they took care of the garden. The end.


End file.
